


Lost Diamonds

by Skizzlers



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (IDW Comics), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skizzlers/pseuds/Skizzlers
Summary: Silver and Whisper go back in time to try to save the Diamondcutters
Kudos: 6





	Lost Diamonds

“Tangle!” She screamed. Whisper ran across the island to the groggy lemur with arms open wide. Like waking from a deep sleep, Tangle merely grunted as Whisper barreled into her in a huge bear hug. 

“Did we win?” Tangle mumbled, wrapping her arms around Whisper. 

“Yes, we did,” Whisper choked out through tears. Sonic and Silver had done it! The virus was no more, warped to a far-off niche of the universe never to be seen again. “I missed you so much” Whisper sobbed, her face slick with tears of joy. 

A little chuckle escaped Tangle. “And I missed you,” she said, wiping tears from Whisper’s cheek. A spark of recognition and Tangle’s eyes opened wide. “We did it! The virus is gone!” She started to whoop and holler, running around the survivors. “That was amazing! I knew you guys could do it! And your super forms are so cool! Can I do that?” 

Whisper looked on at the lemur bouncing around. Everyone was hugging loved ones, congratulating Sonic on once again saving the world, and looking themselves over in relieved disbelief. Everyone was healthy, everyone was happy. 

Almost everyone. 

Whisper looked on from the sidelines at everyone smiling and laughing and though she was glad the virus was gone, her smile quickly vanished. She wished she could celebrate, but not everyone was here. She could save the world time and time again, but her family was already gone. She donned her mask and began to slink away when she heard a familiar voice- 

“Well, with that crisis averted, guess I should check and see if the future's saved,” Silver chuckled as his and Sonic’s super forms faded away. He began to walk away when Whisper stood in his way. “Oh hi, Whisper!” He greeted in his usual cheerful tone.

Her eyes opened the slightest bit, “You can time travel?” 

“Well, yes. I time-traveled here to avert this catastrophe – it’s kind of what I do,” he nervously chuckled. 

Her eyes were open wide now. “I need you to take me back,” she stated simply, refusing to avert her gaze.

He started to sweat and he wore a nervous smile. “Whisper, time-travel is very complicated, especially if I take people with me and there’ll be alternate timelines made and-“  
“Please,” she interrupted, tone desperate and eyes watering again. “There are people who belong here. People I couldn’t save.”

Silver’s amber eyes were darting in all directions trying to break the wolf’s stare. He looked back into her eyes before sighing in defeat. How could he say no? He had just told her averting catastrophes was his thing, and she had never sought him out before - this must be important. “Okay, I’ll take you.”

Whisper sighed in relief and a soft smile spread across her face. This is it, I can finally save them. She looked around through the crowd. “Should we bring Tangle?” It didn’t feel right to leave her behind. She was the only one who even knew why she would want to go back.

“It would be easier if it was just the two of us. No one in this timeline should even notice we’ve been gone.” Silver replied. “So, are you ready?” he offered his hand.  
Whisper looked at Tangle a moment longer before taking Silver’s hand. Tangle looked so happy - she had grown to love that smile. “Ready.”  
The world around them slowed to a halt and melted into a sea of emptiness. All that was left was her and Silver in the void, hand in hand. Out of the void vague shapes began to form until she recognized her home. The Diamondcutter’s base of operations. Silver let go of her hand.

“Well, we’re here. Change only what you must. The smallest change could have the most unexpected consequences.”


End file.
